


In Which Kevin Gets Frisky While Working The Night Shift With Double D

by buffer



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fast Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffer/pseuds/buffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Double D are the closers at a fast food restaurant and Kevin starts to use the walkie talkie inappropriately</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kevin Gets Frisky While Working The Night Shift With Double D

“I absolutely detest this occupation.”

The whining voice transmitted into Kevin’s ear through the company earpiece given to cooks and cashiers in an effort to reduce communication error for customers’ orders. In reality, the night crew used them for a completely different purpose. This establishment exists on the outskirts of town and the typical customer at this particular hour (thirty minutes before closing) are truck drivers with the occasional late night party goer, so there was plenty of time for “shenanigans.”   Working late with your boyfriend had its perks.

“It’s just a job, Dork. Besides, if we save enough then we don’t have to work when the semester starts.”

“Kevin, pardon my rudeness, but you work in the kitchen and are not subjected to the wrath of the almighty Customer.”

“Babe, you handle each of those morons with ease,” Kevin tried a compliment.

“Regardless, this position is quite taxing on my morale.”

“Well, you can always come back here for some fresh fried lovin’ after the next jerk wad.” Kevin hoped that his wiggling eyebrows could somehow be felt by the person on the other end.

The restaurant was empty, yet Edd continued to present a front that was (except for this conversation) warm and inviting to his nonexistent audience. He was vigilant in his position and would not be deterred. There was a mere twenty nine minutes before they would lock the doors, deactivate the neon sign, and flip some tables. Based on the direction Kevin was steering this conversation, he knew that his coworker was attempting to convince him to begin the process early.

“With any luck there won’t be anyone to agitate me,” Edd settled on, but the moment he finished vocalizing the last syllable he knew it was a mistake.

“Are you wearing your birthday present?” The question was by no means innocent and was laced with a throaty rumble.

Edd had to clear his throat before replying. “You are quite aware of what I am wearing, seeing as how you dressed me this morning.”

Kevin moaned as he began draining the reservoir of a fryer. “I wanna see them around your ankles tonight. I might get a little rough when your pants come off so you better unbutton them this time.”

“Good Lord, Kevin.  Control yourself,” Eddward whispered, despite the lack of listeners.

The level of grease slowly descended inside the basin and emptied into a portable container. “Do you think I should shave soon? It’s been a while and I know how much you like it.”

This time there was no response, so Kevin imagined what was happening beneath the front counter. When the fryer had completely drained he sprayed the degreasing agent against the sides and along the bottom before peeking through the opening where he deposited the wrapped food products. Edd was gripping the edges of the counter and breathing heavily; there was a distinct possibility that he was rubbing up against one of the vertical dividers that separated compartments.

“Hey now, you better stop that right not,” Edd, startled to hear the command through the earpiece and behind him, spun around and blushed when Kevin sent a wink his way. “We still got fifteen minutes, so start wrapping things up.”

He completed his smug front with by blowing a kiss at Edd’s lower half. For the first time, Kevin was the responsible one. Perhaps Edd really was sick of this place – he definitely was.

“Change of plans, babe. I want you to call me ‘Daddy’ tonight.”

This time, a chirp cut the silence in Kevin’s ear. “Kevin, please, I cannot count when you engage in this behavior.”

“The only thing I want to count is how many rounds you can go,” Kevin tried to speak sensually, but, if he was honest with himself, it was probably terrible. If he was, then the aroused fellow on the other end of the shared frequency didn’t mind.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to remember double digits?”

As Edd would say: _Good. Heavens._ When Edd contributed to the dirty talk he knew that it was going to be a good night. Tonight would not be a wait-until-I-get-you-home kind of night.

Leftovers were placed in the appropriate bins and sorted on the chilled refrigerator racks. Food that could not be preserved was set aside to take home. “Babe, I don’t think I’ll need more than one hand.”

A short laugh jumped across the airwaves and it only added to Kevin’s predator-smile. If he played his cards right, tonight would be a painful one. He might even get out the rope. When insulted this way, Edd almost turned into someone more confident, more sure of himself. “You are certainly asking for it, mister.”

“Kevin’s a bad boy who don’t take shit from nobody.”

“We’ll see just how much you’ll take when I come back there in five minutes.”

Kevin almost dropped the bucket of water he had filled to flush the fryer. It was getting hard not to jump through the wall and tear his partner’s pants off.

And then the bell above the door rang and an all too familiar voice cut into the darkness.

“How much do I have to shell out to get a fresh sandwich?” the voice of one who once concerned himself with quarters and jawbreakers replaced every ounce of lust in Kevin’s body with pure hatred.

“Unfortunately we are about to close, Eddy,” Edd’s voice replied. “We do have some products remaining that are no more than-“

“Double D, I am willing to give you a hundred bucks if you make me something fresh right now. I can’t stand that soggy crap.”

“Normally I would oblige, Eddy, but like I said-“

“Yo, Dorko!”  
“Yoooooooooo,” Eddy yelled, suddenly aware of who would be cooking his delicious food.

“Yoooooooooooooooo,” Kevin yelled back.

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Eddy.

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Kevin.

“Yo?” Eddward tried, but by the looks he received from Eddy and the “Yooooooo,” that flopped around his earpiece he knew that he shouldn’t have tried.

Kevin shoved the swinging door that separated the front from the kitchen out of his way and stormed toward the neon sign, pulling the chain as he spun on his heel and ushered Eddy out the door. “Yoooooooooo,” he all but whispered. “We’re closed. Scram.”

After locking the door he retrieved his phone from his pocket and started the playlist labeled “Closing Time.” A heavy bass pounded throughout the restaurant’s speakers as his phone connected with the Bluetooth stereo and Kevin began to ghetto dance he way over to where Edd stood. When they lyrics began, Kevin rapped alongside Snoop Dog. “When the Pimp’s in the crib mah.”

“This is stupid,” Edd said, then back flipped his way out the back door into the moonlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt and then I started going in a direction I knew I couldn't go so I jumped ship.


End file.
